Beautiful Nightmares
by Daemi Charonte
Summary: A strange dream, a few bumps in the night, a grudge held for generations. What happens when Lovino gets wrapped up in all of it? What if his loved ones were in danger because of him? What will he do to save them? rated for language, some darkness, a few vampires, and maybe some kissing later on.
1. Beginning of the Nightmare

disclaimer: I dont own sadly, dang. special thanks to pastascones on deviantart for beta-ing/editing. random story i started writing whilst walking down a hill in the evening by myself. -Daemi _

His tan skin stood in a dark contrast to the fading light. I neared him, the cold air making my skin goose bump. My breath came out in heavy pants. He smiled a cold, ruthless, horrifying smile, and ran at me with something glinting in his hand. There was a moment when everything stopped, time slowed to a crawl, I saw the thing he was carrying, and my heart stop as the knife came closer. Even with time slowed he was still fast. I couldn't move, only stand there as the knife was plunged deep into my stomach and the pain made my mouth open in a silent scream of pain. He laughed like a happy, but insane, school girl. My vision started to blur as I caught a glimpse of the assailant, and his fangs. I slumped over so my chin landed on his shoulder. He pulled the knife out and I fell to my knees.

"Antonio... You're a-a- " I muttered before I fell over and unconscious onto the ground, blood pooling around my body.

I awoke gasping for air, 'It was all so real' I thought to myself as I regained composure. There was a pain in my gut exactly where the knife had stabbed me in my nightmare. I pulled up my thing nightshirt to reveal a thick line about an inch long right above my navel. I ran my hand over it phone rang startling me from my thoughts; I leaned over to answer it when it stopped ringing just inches from my hand.

"What the fuck...?" I said staring at the phone. Another phone rang, this time it was my cell. I reached for it but it too stopped when my hand was mere inches from it. "What the hell...?" There was a sound from the kitchen that sounded like something shattered. Grabbing the revolver from my nightstand (I m paranoid, blame years of a mafia influence) I stalked my way silently to the kitchen. There was a broken glass on the floor but no signs of anyone.

Another noise caught my attention, from the downstairs bathroom. Something else shattered and I stalked my way to it, there were no noises and the door stood closed. The light was on but no shadows moved. I stood next to the door and threw it open shielding myself with the wall. Nothing moved, peering into the room another glass was broken, but now there was writing on the mirror in red paint?

Lovino Vargas, You cannot escape! We will find you and blood shall be spilt.

"What the hell," I said softly before a scream echoed down the hall.

"FRATELLO!" Feliciano called running from his room and running me over. "There's someone in the house. I saw them, I SAW them," Feliciano started crying

"Feli, get the hell off of me!" I half dragged half carried him to the living room, my revolver still in hand. "Now then, explain what they looked like."

"I don t know exactly. They had on a black cloak, and I never saw their face, but when they saw me looking I saw something shiny underneath its hood. When it jumped out the window I saw what the shiny thing was, it's teeth, Lovino, and it had fangs!" Feliciano began crying even more after recounting his description.

"Feli, look at me. Where did it go?" I said urgency in my voice; he just looked up and spoke softly.

"Antonio's farm," He hung his head and I stood shocked.

"Feli, take this," I handed him another gun. "Remember what grandpa taught you about it, if the thing comes back, shoot it. I'll be back soon," With that I ran out the door into the night, chasing a demon through the shadows. 


	2. Legend or Reality?

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! ANTONIO!" I yelled as I grew nearer his house. "ANTONIO! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" I began banging on his front door looking around frantically to make sure the vampire wasn't close.

"Coming... Coming..." There was shuffling a few muttered curses and a light switched on before the door opened to reveal an extremely tired, extremely pissed spaniard. "What do you want at 4:30 in the morning, Lovino?" He glared at me through his curly hair that had fallen in his face.

"Oh graizee dio, graizee. You're okay, it's all good, you're okay," I sighed in relief as he just looked at me confused.

"Lovi, what are you talking about? Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"There was a, how do I put this, a creature that came running this way, I had to make sure it didn't come here," I sighed again.

"No, the only person here is Dimitri and he's asleep in the guest room. Now why don't you come inside, it's freezing," He turned and walked to the living room with me following.

"What's all the noise?" Dimitri said walking out into the living room rubbing his eyes. "Oh, hey, Lovino, what are you doing here?"

"More importantly what are YOU doing here?" I said with a snarl. Antonio was my spaniard. wait, what did I just say? Damn it, nevermind.

"Hey, I asked first, but if you must know my house was flooded so Tonio offered me a place to stay. Now, please explain why you're here at," He looked at the clock on the wall, "4:45 in the morning."

"There was someone running this way after it broke into my house, I had to check on Antonio," I gestured to the spaniard. "It's what friends do."

Dimitri and I glared at eachother as Antonio stepped between us. "Come on guys, just calm down, it's too early. Now, Lovino, where's Feli?"

"He's back at the house with my extra revolver. why?" Antonio just sighed and grabbed his car keys.

"I'll drive you home, Dimitri, come with us, we're staying at Lovi's today," Dimitri glared at him when he said this but followed him out to the car.

We all climbed into the front seat of Antonio's small car and headed off down the road towards my grandpa's farm. _

"FRATELLO! you were gone so long and I didn't know where you were and I was scared and- and-"

"FELI! Calm the fuck down, I'm back now. Antonio and Dimitri are staying with us for the day. No need to be scared anymore, ok?" Feliciano nodded his head and started calming down as he handed the revolver back to me.

"Hola, Feli!" Antonio said his happy mood returning now that he was more awake.

Feliciano smiled and ran to the Spaniard hugging him then turning and doing the same to the Romanian standing next to him. I walked to the kitchen as they all greeted each other since everyone just adored Feliciano. Grabbing a tomato from the fridge I walked into the living room.

"If anyone needs me I'll be asleep, unless the house is burning, someone's dying, or that thing comes back no one is to wake me. Am I understood?" Everyone nodded their agreement and I stomped down the hall to my room, only to find a black cloaked figure toying with a glass ball sitting on my bed.  
_

Oh my god im so so so so so so so so so sorry! I had writers block and a busy schedule and couldnt write, please dont murder me slowly. I'll bake cookies for you all just dont kill me!

But don't own hetalia, and thanks to blueJ129 for the info on Romania. It sparked a million amazing ideas. and sorry if the human name is wrong, if it is please let me know so i can fix it. 


	3. Black Cloaked Warning

"Scars are worth those few beautiful drops of crimson aren't they, Lovino?" The cloaked figure said with a hint of a british accent. "You of all people should believe that statement. Would you put that gun away? You'll either shoot my eye or your eye out." I looked at my hands and at the gun I had unknowingly pulled from the inside pocket of my jeans.

"God, Arthur. You can't just bust into my house and then scare the shit out of me like that." I sent a glare in the direction of the brit who just smiled and set the glass ball back in a pocket sewn into the interior of his cloak.

"Sorry, I came by to talk to you and relay an important message, then I remembered you saying for me to not use your front door if there were people over. So I came in the back." He shrugged. "I just listened to what you said."

I glared at him again. "Well, just get on with it. What's this 'important message' " I made air quotes with my hands, "that you just had to scare the living shit out of me for?"

"Watch out for Dimitri. I know the whole clan fight is one reason, but theres another reason, one I'm not justified to say. Just be careful around him, and sleep with one eye open tonight. I must leave now. Take a nap, you need it." and with that he was gone, jumping out the window. I walked over and looked out. He was looking at me with a worried look before turning his head and running off down the country road.

"Bastard." I whispered before taking off my shirt and crawling into bed letting sleep over-take me. _

I would be lying if I said I slept well that day. My head was full of nightmares. Bloody, death-filled nightmares. Usually they were me walking into Tonio's room and seeing Dimitri hunched over him draining the life and blood from his body. After these I always awoke stifling a scream. I would sit up, look around, remember where I am, and fall back to sleep, it went on for hours until I finally hit a deep sleep.  
_

"Lovino! Wake up!" There was a high pitched voice but it was whisper yelling.

"Ugh... what is it, Feliciano?" I grumbled and looked at the terrified face of my brother.

"I heard weird noises coming from the kitchen. I'm scared."

"Where's Tonio and Dimitri? Why dont you find them?" I rolled over and tried to ge back to sleep but my brother was indignant.

"Toni is a asleep and Dimitri scares me. Please, Lovino, will you go check it out?" I grumbled and sat up, removing the covers and walking to the door. "Umm... Lovino?"

I stopped in my tracks and shot a glare at my brother. "What could you possibly want?" I hissed at him. He flinched a little before replying.

"You may want to change out of your spanish flag boxers so Toni doesnt see them..." I glanced down and blushed, forgetting that I had been wearing the highly obvious red and yellow boxers.

"I'll be fine. When that bastard is asleep he won't wake up for anything other than a tomato." I grabbed my pistol as a force of habit and walked to the kitchen silently. Turning the corner I peered into the kitchen. There was no one but the window was open. When I walked over to close it I noticed an upstairs light on. Antonio's bedroom light to be exact. I stood still and watched.

There was a moment when the light was blocked out and a figure jumped from the window. they wore a baggy white shirt and... Italian flag boxers? I diregarded the clothing choice but when I went for a better look the figure was gone.

Realizing what I had just seen I bolted to the upstairs bedroom and slammed open the door. The room spread before me, no life, only the curtains fluttering in the slight midnight breeze. I gulped and ran down the hall to Dimitri's room. Banging on the door I began yelling.

"Dimitri, get your Romanian ass up and tell me where the fuck Toni is!" There was shuffling, thumps, a few muttered curses after the bumps and then the door opened.

"What the hell are you talking about? How should I know where he is? I thought he was in his room. Is he not there?" Dimitri rubbed his eyes and shot me a glare.

"No, he wasn't and I saw him jump out the fucking window and keep running. So where... The fuck... Is he?!" I slammed my fist on the wall and moved my face mere inches from him. I nearly growled but there was a small noise.

"Lovino, Antonio is on the phone." He held out the cell phone to me and I took it.

"Where the hell are you!?" I yelled into the phone as I walked away from the two others.

"Lovi, I-I don't know. I'm in a house. There are people looking for me with guns. I think I'm in town, south side by the looks of the house. Please, come find me." There was yelling on the other line and he dropped his voice a few more volume levels. "Please, Lovi. Please." And with that he hung up.

I sat stunned for a second. Dropping the phone I ran to my room to put on pants and a shirt before yelling at the other two to get their asses in gear and come on.

I literally jumped into the car as the other two followed. Starting it I drove like a squirrel on speed all the way to the south side of town. finding the only house surrounded by police cars and worried looking neighbors.

"Fuck..." I stepped out of the car and walked to the nearest officer. "Excuse me, officer. May I ask what's going on?"

"There was a break in and a murder. The man that did it is still in the house but won't come out. I've never seen you around here before, where are you- HEY!" I didn't hear his exclamation as I ran into the house.

"Damn it, Tonio! Where are you?" I turned and saw Feli and Dimitri walk into the house. "Guys, he's here, I know this is it. Feli, check this floor, Dimitri, you get basement, I'll get top, if an officer stops you explain to him we know the guy and know where he would hide. If you have to, tell them he's mentally unstable and shouldnt be dealt with harshly right now. Got it? " They nodded and we split up. _

There was a slight whimpering from the closet of the room I was currently checking, walking over I opened the door and saw Antonio. His body shivering and bloodied hands clutching his face.

"God... Antonio..." _

I apologize for not updating for like ever I'll try to update sooner. T-T I'm so sorry people. and I'll try to have chapter 4 up by halloween. If I dont then happy early halloween to my loyal minio- I mean readers... -Daemi 


	4. Doppelganger

Don't own, damn it, oh well, i'll survive.

~~page breaky thingy of awesomeness~~

"GUYS, I FOUND HIM!" I called to Feli and Nikola. Turning back to antonio i finally got a good look at him. his hands were bloody and clutched his head. his whole body trembled and he shook his head.

"What have i done? what have i done? oh god, lovi, what have i done!?" He looked up at me his usually bright green eyes had a darker tint to them and blood was imprinted all over his face from where his hands had previously rested.

"Toni! Snap out of it. We have to get you out of here. Come on!" I said pulling Toni from the closet as Feliciano and Dimitri entered the room. "Dimitri, how easily can you get him to the car without getting stopped by the cops?"

"Pretty easily, why?" Dimitri asked helping me hold Antonio on his feet.

"Get him there, please, Feli and I will be right behind you but we can answer questions." Dimitri noded and hoisted Antonio onto his back and took off down the stairs. Feliciano and I following as we said.

No cops stopped us as we walked outside and to my car. "Fratello, what are we going to do about Antonio?" I just shook my head as i stepped into the car and turned it on.

"I have no idea, Feli. First we need to figure out what's going on." I drove back to the house carefully not wanting to jar Antonio who was still in shock. Dimitri was using a handkerchief to clean most of the blood off "Let's just get him home and get him cleaned up, we could all use some sleep."

~time skip of awesome page-breakiness~

My feet slapped against the wet stones that made up the corridor as I ran. My fast paced breathing seeming to echo off the walls with the sound of another set of footsteps. I ducked into the closest room to hide, closing the door as quietely as possible behind me. The other set of footsteps stopped outside the door, I heard my breath hitch and my heart felt like it had jumped into my throat.

Backing further into the room I stifled a scream as I hit something that dangled from the ceiling. Chains rattled from its movement but only slightly, just enough to make a small tinkling noise. The footsteps receeded down the corridor moments later and I released the breath I had not been aware I was holding.

I pulled my lighter from the front pocket of my jeans out of old habit i had it with me. Flipping it open I let the flame illuminate a little of my surroundings. The walls glistened darkly as did the floor, there was a slight dripping noise from behind me. I spun and let the flame illuminate what I had run into previously.

Elizaveta hung from the ceiling, life drained from her face and eyes that had glossed over. I akmost cried out upon seeing my friend in this state. The dripping noise came from excess blood sliding off her usually green dress which now had dark brown stains on it. Blood matted her hair and two dark puncture wounds stood against her pale skin.

I flipped the lighter closed as I noticed another door in the room. I walked towards it as I put the lighter back in m pocket. I tripped as I reached the door landing in a pool of what was most likely blood. I stood and opened the door slowly.

Upon doing so the light from the room came through the open door illuminated the other room more than my lighter had. More bodies hung from the ceiling dripping blood to the floor, the same wounds on their necks. All women, two stood out, my friends Bella and Elizaveta. Nausea overtook me and I quickly left the room.

I stepped into the next room and sighed at the sight of the blood staining my jeans from where I had fallen. The next room frightened me even more than the previous one had. I looked around cautiously takig in my surroundings fearing my pursuer could be in here.

The room was mostly empty save for four wooden black coffins, a large crystal chandelier and a stone table surrounded by candles. I stepped through the room silently and took a closer look at the coffins. All four had a name etched into the side in jagged lettering. The first said "Dimitri," It didnt surprise me much and i would have laughed under different circumstances. the second one worried me, it's letters spelled out "Antonio." The third worried me even more, "Feliciano" its lettering was more carefully carved than the other two. The fourth mad me freeze in my tracks. The letters were carved with pure hatred, deeply and harshly it said "Lovino."

I turned to run only to hit a metal stand knocking over a glass vase causing it to shatter. I began running only to hear movement behind. The soun dof wood moving, fast footsteps, and then two arms wrapped around me tightly. One hand held my mouth closed the other held my hands together to get me I spun around in time to see green eyes glinting with malice and the flash of teeth.

"You brought this upon us, Lovino" It said as it closed the lid. Only one word escaped my mouth as the lid was put in place.

"Me..."

~~Page break because normal lines dont work apparently~~

BAM! Chapter 4 done for halloween as i had wanted. *hapy dance* hope you enjoy it, no guarantees on chapter 5, lets see where my mind goes with this. HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO EVERYONE! -Daemi 


End file.
